Vulture Aid
Vulture Aid is a Perk-a-Cola machine introduced in the Zombies map Buried in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It costs 3000 points and is located in the church to the left of the altar. To open the church and gain access to the perk, a player must have The Giant destroy the debris blocking the entrance. The color for this perk is red (although the color of the drink is orange) and the icon is a skeletal vulture. When a player has Vulture Aid: *They will be able to see perks, wall weapons, places to draw chalk wallbuys, the Pack-a-Punch machine, and the Mystery Box through walls over a short distance. *Zombies will ocasionally drop small packets of ammo (approximately 10% of a weapon's magazine size) or points (between 5 to 20 points). These only affect the player's currently equipped weapon. (Using the paralyzer makes it cool down faster.) *Certain zombies will release a cloud of green gas upon death, which will cause players standing inside it to be ignored by other zombies. Such zombies can be noted by the green cloud emanating from them. *Zombie's eyes, Perk machines, the Mystery Box and the Pack-a-Punch machine all have a brighter glow to them that makes them more easily visible. While standing inside a gas cloud, the player's vision and hearing will be distorted and muffled. As the effect of the cloud begins to take place, the perk icon in the lower-left portion of the screen will begin to glow and emit a green smoke cloud. Even after the player has left the gas cloud, zombies will ignore him or her for as long as the perk icon is glowing. Appearance The Vulture Aid machine resembles a coffin, with a red and yellow paint job. It has a single light bulb on the top of the machine and a large, rusted lever on the bottom left of the machine. On the front of the machine, there is a glowing orange, elegant design under the logo of Vulture Aid. The same logo can be seen on the left and right side on the machine. Gallery Drinking Vulture Aid Buried BOII.PNG|Drinking the Vulture Aid. Trivia *The perk shares similarities to the perks Scavenger, allowing zombies to drop ammo packs, and Engineer, as items of interest are highlighted and can be seen through walls. *Hiding in the gas cloud to avoid zombies is similar to vultures' behavior in masking their scent with their prey. *If all alive players enter gas clouds, the zombies will still run away from them, even though there is no other target for them to run to. *It is the third DLC Perk-A-Cola added in Black Ops One or Two to not cost 2000 points, the second being Mule Kick and the first being Deadshot Daiquiri. *At the end of the jingle, one can hear a vulture screech. Video New "Vulture Aid" Perk! - Black Ops 2 Buried Zombies Gameplay! (Call of Duty BO2 Vengeance DLC HD)|An explanation of the perk, and its location. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Perk-a-Colas